The present invention is generally related to portable workpiece support assemblies.
Many construction projects require two types of workpiece supports: sawhorses and workbenches. Typically, a sawhorse provides an elongated, relatively narrow support surface that is used to support a portion of a workpiece. For example, sawhorses are frequently used in pairs to support a relatively large workpiece such as a board or a panel of sheet rack or plywood. The sawhorses are usually spaced apart from one another in use supporting a workpiece and each sawhorse supports an end portion of the workpiece. The workpiece support surface of a sawhorse is of relatively little use when used by itself because it is so narrow. Workbenches, on the other hand, provide relatively wide, table-like support surfaces that can be used, for example, to support relatively smaller workpieces in their entirety.
It is inconvenient for workers to carry both a pair of sawhorses and workbench to a work site. These items also require significant storage space when not in use. Workspace is often at a premium at a work site because of the size and number of tools required and because of the size and quantity of building materials. It is therefore desirable that the amount of space required for a sawhorse and a portable workbench be kept to a minimum.
A need exists for a foldable, portable workpiece support assembly that is readily convertible between 1) a sawhorse configuration and 2) a workbench configuration which provides a tabletop having a tabletop surface constructed and arranged to support an entire workpiece in a self-sustaining manner.
The above identified need can be met by providing a workpiece support assembly that includes an elongated workpiece support structure and a pair of support members. The support members are pivotally connected to one another towards upper ends thereof and are pivotally movable between a) an open operative position and b) a folded position. The pair of support members are constructed and arranged when in their open operative position to support the workpiece support structure horizontally, in spaced relation above a ground surface. The workpiece support structure has an elongated, workpiece support surface constructed and arranged to support a portion of a workpiece. The workpiece support assembly also includes a tabletop assembly. The tabletop assembly includes a tabletop and a tabletop support structure. The tabletop assembly is movable into a deployed position in which the tabletop is disposed substantially horizontally in overlying relation to the workpiece support structure, with the pair of support members in their open operative position. The deployed tabletop presents an upper tabletop surface to support a workpiece. The upper tabletop surface is larger than the elongated, workpiece support surface. The tabletop assembly is movable, with the pair of support members in their open operative position, into a storage position which exposes the elongated workpiece support surface.
The workpiece support assembly can advantageously be used with a vise assembly that includes a housing structure, a movable member movably mounted for movement with respect to the housing structure, and a fixed member. A threaded member is rotatably mounted in the housing structure and is threadedly engaged with the movable member such that rotation of the threaded member moves the movable member with respect to the housing structure. The housing structure and the fixed member are releasably lockable with respect to the tabletop surface when the tabletop assembly is deployed so that a workpiece placed between the movable member and the fixed member can be held in a fixed position with respect to the tabletop surface by moving the movable member against the workpiece by rotating the threaded member so that the workpiece is gripped between the movable member and the fixed member.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.